


guardian angel

by hewwo_owu



Series: the guardian angel series (why idk) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Romance, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Yandere, angst maybe???, secret santa-ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo_owu/pseuds/hewwo_owu
Summary: For a month, every Friday  was the same story. Muffet would walk home from school only to find the corpse of a boy she'd been spending most of her day with.Osano Najimi? Dead.Amao Odayaka? Dead.Kizano Sonobu? Dead.Oko Ruto? Dead.The spider had enough. She was tired of grieving. She shut herself off and refused to leave her house unless she needed to buy food.After weeks of shutting herself off from the world, Muffet has decided to return back to Akademi High for an unknown reason. On the day of her return, she receives a gift on her desk after lunch. No one knows who it's from.Based off of the new gameplay mechanic of Yandere Simulator.
Relationships: Ayato Aishi | Yandere-kun/Muffet (Undertale), Muffet (Undertale) & Kokona Haruka, Muffet (Undertale) & Musume Ronshaku (Yandere Simulator), Muffet (Undertale) & Saki Miyu (Yandere Simulator)
Series: the guardian angel series (why idk) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554673
Kudos: 5





	1. prologue.

Another bleak day had started at Akademi. Like usual, the students made their way to their lockers, changed their shoes and moved into their daily routines. Most had clubs to go to. Others found places around the school to converse with friends.

Now, the black-haired boy was different. Ayato Aishi had nowhere to be. He wasn’t in any clubs for he had no use for them. He barely even talked to people, and even if he did, for now he didn’t get any use from it, aside from people thinking he’s normal and... not an emotionless husk, so, he aimlessly wandered around the school. Making his way past around a corner, he ran into something and fell to the ground.

A book with a pink cover tumbled to the floor with a small _thud!_ The other person, presumably the one he collided with rubbed their arm and went to pick it up, hurried, but delicately stuffing it in the crook of their elbow. The black-haired boy looked up to see who it was that he bumped into (in order to determine how he should respond) when it happened.

His world suddenly filled with color. Vibrant hues of reds, blues, greens, purples, and pinks took over his vision as he stared into the eyes of the girl he’d bumped into. Ayato could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Heat rose to his cheeks, coloring them red. _Is this... real? Is this really happening? _he asked himself. This was it. There she was. _ The One. _ The person who’d complete him, the piece he was missing was… finally right here, standing right in front of him! 

She moved in a little closer. The humanoid crouched over his legs and waved a hand in front of his eyes, her face a few inches from his.

  
* “Um... you... a-are you okay?”

He blinked rapidly, slowly coming back to reality. He scooted back just a little and gave a shaky nod. The purple skinned girl gave him a cheeky smile and stood up straight, placing a pair, specifically the ones connected to her shoulders, on her hips.

“Oh, phew, you’re good,”

The two pairs below it seemed to copy the uppermost one for a second before falling to her sides.

He was speechless. Frozen in place as his eyes wandered over her, taking in any and every detail. Periwinkle skin. The school’s uniform for female students seemed to fit her well, though the top was a little loose. The loafers were paired with light purple stockings with little black spiders on them. Four sparkling eyes, plus one that was situated on her forehead. Her black hair was neatly put into slight twin drill-ish pigtails. Freckles dotted her cheeks, the bridge of her nose and some of her arms. Speaking of arms, she had six of them, all of which she could use with ease. She definitely wasn't human, but Ayato looked past that, or rather, he didn't care. No matter what she was, this girl; with her looks ethereal, was perfect. Perfect in every way. Absolutely nothing could change that.

The girl took a step closer and held her top right hand out to him. Nervously, he took it. Using her strength, she held onto his hand and pulled him to his feet. He wanted her to hold on for just a bit longer, but she let go before he could ask. His skin felt so cold now. She took a step back and bowed apologetically. 

* “I’m..so sorry about that!”

Before he could get in a word, she skipped off, headed in the same direction she came.

For the first time ever, Ayato was… giddy! He was excited! Like his father did in high school, he finally found the one for him! He wasn't sure when exactly he would confess... but he knew one thing for certain: She was his.

He whipped around to get one last look at the love of his life and there she was… standing with an orange haired boy that he recognized from class. Osano Najimi. A fellow second year and a very close friend of his Senpai, though he didn't know that last bit. Said boy was slightly yelling at her, telling her not to “get the wrong idea or anything.” The girl, looking a bit bewildered, went along with what the second year was saying, and even went as far as to tease him a little, flustering the boy in an instant. Then, the charcoal-haired noticed the all too familiar tint of red on his cheeks.

_He likes her. He wants to take her from me. _

What was this… strange feeling? His blood was boiling. He wanted her to stop looking, stop talking to him. He wanted that boy out of her life. But, in order for him to get this boy away from his beloved Senpai, he had to do... something. _But what?_

Little did he know that someone else had the answer.

. . . .

It was a sunny Friday evening in (wherever in Japan that Akademi High is). Muffet, after mingling with the Gaming Club, had been walking home from school, excited for the upcoming weekend. She found it a bit odd that Osano, her best friend since childhood, wasn't at school. Wherever he was, she hoped he was okay. She even texted the boy at lunch to see if he was alright. As she walked, she checked her phone for a text back. Nothing. He hadn't even seen it.

She was about to send another when she drew near to her house. Immediately she could see a lump lying in front of the door. What the hell was that? An animal maybe? Why did the world seem so slow? She stepped closer. Her legs began to tremble. The closer she got, the clearer it was. That wasn't any old lump. That was a human. Could they be unconscious? Curiosity got the best of her, so she stepped even closer. That was when she noticed the all too familiar orange hair.

* "O....sa-kun?"

She sped over, dropped to her knees and checked his arm for something, anything. His skin was cold to the touch. He had no pulse. He... He couldn't be dead...! This had to be some kind of sick joke, right? He'd move and start to smile and go on about how she "totally fell for it" and all of this would go away. They'd laugh about it together and go on about their day as if she wasn't just scared shitless. But that never happened. Minutes passed, and nothing. No signs of life, no movement, just a hollow shell of a teenage boy laying in one of her sets of arms. She swallowed hard and began to weep. There was nothing else to do but accept the truth.

Osano Najimi was dead.

This continued for a month (four weeks, exactly). Each Friday, a boy that had been pursuing her wound up dead on her doorstep. Each time, she'd call the police. Of course the school was notified and funerals were held for the fallen students the following day. In order to try and stop the tragedies, she stayed far from the school, but continued her education. She received all of her work via email and did it all from home. Only the teachers knew of this. The student body however was unaware. Everyone the spider had befriended: the Cooking Club, the Drama Club, hell, even the Gaming Club–– was worried. The groups of students even thought she died, so they put a vase of flowers on her desk.

One day, she decided to go back. Perhaps it was to clear her head, or maybe it was to show her friends that she wasn’t dead. Maybe it was to face this threat head-on. Who knows why she did. Even she didn't know.

Either way, it was going to be a long day.


	2. a brand new day.

Five eyes fluttered open one by one. With a tiny groan, Muffet rolled over and held a nearby pillow to her chest as if it were a person. She sunk her chin into the fluffy lump of stuffed cloth and gave herself time to fully process her soundings. Of course, she was in her room, huddled underneath her warm quilt. As usual, the house was silent. No one else, but her lived there after all. She didn't mind it. She could make all the noise she wanted, eat whatever she wanted, hell even fill it with whatever furniture she wanted. Most of the time, she loved it. Other times, she couldn't stand it.

It was always just her, alone with her thoughts. No one to talk to. No one to calm her nerves. No one was there to kiss her on the forehead and tell her it was all going to be alright. If something were to happen, no one could help. It was lonely. The silence was terrifying. 

Bringing herself from her thoughts, she slowly rose to a sitting position and grabbed her Saikou smartphone from its place: on its wireless charger, sitting near her Saikou Ghost.

* "Hey, Fuku,"

A pink rim appeared on the heart-shaped digital assistant, meaning that it was listening. "...what time is it?"

The machine took time to process the request, shown by the rotation of the light. Then, a feminine voice came from its speakers.

"The time is 6:00 AM. Good morning!"

As it "spoke", the light pulsed comfortingly and shut off when it finished. Taking the hint, she rolled out of bed and stood up with her phone in hand. The monster rubbed her eyes with one pair of hands and put another set of hands on her sides before leaning back. Once she heard a few pops from her back, she stood up straight and made her way down the stairs.

Muffet strolled into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. While waiting for it to start up, she went to the fridge and took out the jug of milk. Afterward, she grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet as well as a bowl. She poured the cereal into a bowl and added in the milk. The girl then opened the fridge, put the milk back, grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and took a seat at the table.

As soon as she finished she shoveling spoonful after spoonful of corn flakes into her mouth, she gulped down the milk and put the now dirty dishes in the stainless steel sink. After that, the spider headed into the laundry room. Her uniform sat in her dyer, ready to be ironed and worn. It had been tailored to fit her since she had four more arms than the average student.

The girl opened the dryer door and took out her clothes, trying to smooth out any wrinkles that’d been created before turning to the ironing board. Plugging in the iron, she laid her shirt out on the board and set the iron to the appropriate setting. Once it was hot, she ironed the shirt and silk tie, before moving onto the skirt. Before ironing her skirt, she folded down the pleats and ironed over them so that they’d stay.

Pulling down her shorts, Muffet pulled on her skirt and unplugged the iron. Following that, she headed out of the laundry room with her shirt in hand and went back to her room. As soon as she got to her room, she put on her bra and pulled her top over her head. She then put on the tie, being sure not to make it look sloppy. 

Once done with her tie, she pulled on her signature socks: light purple thigh highs with little black spiders attached to “webs”. After the socks, she slipped her feet into her black loafers.

She made it into the bathroom and started the hygenic ritual: Brushing her teeth and washing her face. While brushing, she made sure to get her fangs. That took about 2-3 minutes. By the time she finished, it was 6:40. It’s a good thing she lived 15 minutes away.

Rushing to get her bag and phone, she headed out the door and started on her new daily commute to school. Osano not being there, made it take much longer. She hated the silence. She _ loathed _ not having anyone to talk to. She didn’t care if it had been over a month, she didn’t want to be alone. Not anymore. Like most people, she pulled out her phone and played a game or two before finally arriving at her destination. Akademi High.

That morning as she walked through the gates among the students, she could feel the joyful atmosphere of the school. Numerous people had “disappeared” and yet people were carrying on as if nothing had happened. She figured since she'd been gone for a few weeks, the funerals and such had passed, taking the spell of grief with it.


	3. musume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive the bad valley girl accent.

Before she even started to wander somewhere else, the spider stopped at her locker to change her shoes. Taking off her loafers, she took out her pair of uwabaki slippers and put them on. After that, she reached down for the shoes she just removed and put them in her locker. It felt good, to have them on again. Letting out a little giggle, she went on her way.

Muffet glanced around the corridors as she walked to class, seeing students chatting amongst one another, until she spotted the spots where she’d see what shouldn’t have been. The sight of her childhood friend, Osano Najimi, smiling, laughing, talking, as if he were alive and well without a care in the world. With the sight, her blood ran cold. Without stopping herself, she ran towards the gastly figure with her arms outstretched. She tried to close her arm around it, only to come into contact with air. Nearly losing her balance, she almost hit her head on the wall. Luckily she caught herself and held onto whatever she could. The students who stood nearby only watched the girl stumble and passed a few whispers. Letting out a sigh, she slumped to the floor, pulled her phone out and scrolled through social media.

There she tiredly sat, leaning against the wall near class 2-1, trying not to think of it, but how could she not? It was seared into her mind. She couldn’t get it out. The image of a body laying there in front of her made her sick. She tried to fight her emotions, feeling her throat get choked up. Tears started forming. Try as she might have, she just couldn't not let them fall. Her body gently shook with quiet sobs. She couldn’t help it. 

That morning, she didn’t really talk to anyone, especially any male students, no matter how hard it was. After all, she didn’t want them to wind up dead. The only time she'd speak is if someone initiated conversation. 

Eventually her sobbing stopped. Muffet only looked back down at her phone and started playing a few games, sniffling until...

"Well, look who's back from the dead~"

Muffet looked up from her spot to see a tan-skinned girl with blonde hair. She wore the standard uniform with a much shorter skirt. A light blue jacket was tied around her waist. Musume Ronshaku. She had known this girl for a while; She actually was a good friend of hers, since middle school. She didn't expect for her to notice, let alone say anything to her.

* "Oh, Musie, hi." She waved

"Like, Jesus Cuhrist, girl. Ya had us worried. We all thought you died. You look like a trainwre–– Have you been, like, crying?"

The spider looked off to the side and wiped her eyes before letting out a sniffle.

* "N-No...?" Her voice cracked with sorrow. It didn't take long for a tear to start streaming down her cheek.

Musume crouched down to her level and wiped the spider's tear away. A look of concern made its way into her blue eyes.

"Girl, what's been goin' on with you? Is this about those guys that wound up dead or whatever?"

* "W-Well...”  
  
“‘Well’? Out with it, Muffsta.” Muffet didn't give her an answer, she just sniffled. The blue-eyed blonde gave her a small smile before taking two of her friends hands and standing up. 

“Well, like, if it is about them, then there’s no point in like, mopin’ about it. They’ve been gone for, like... weeks.”

* “I…”

Muffet started to sniffle once again. Her lips quivered. It was then that the blonde caught her error. She brought the monster into a hug and rubbed circles on her back.

“Oh, shit. Girl, I’m so sorry. I forgot one of ‘em was like.. your bestie.”  
  
* “It… I-It’s fine. Like you said, he’s been gone for weeks. I should be over it by now, like everyone else is.” She sighed, wiping her watering eyes.

“Hey, I won’t go down that easily! Hell, I’ll ask Matsuda-san to teach me some Martial Arts so if some freak comes after you, Saks, or Kokoni, I’ll be able to take ‘em on-! Like this-! HIYA!”

She moved away and struck an action pose, pretending to do “karate” moves at an invisible attacker while quietly shouting.

The spider’s expression quickly lightened. The frown on her face curved up into a smile. She started to laugh, something she hadn’t done in a while. Seeing her smile, Musume started to laugh too,

“Ronshaku-chan! Get over here!”

The laughter stopped. She looked over to see three other girls. All with blonde hair, all with jackets on their waists. The blonde gave her gal pal an apologetic smile. 

“Damn, I gotta go. Hey, I’ll talk to ya later, ok?”

* “Okay… I’ll text you.”

“You fuckin’ better! See ya in like, class!” 

With that, she took off to join her primary group. The Bullies. They were infamous around the school. Everyone knew them. Some hated them. Some loved them. Others had neutral opinions of them. Despite Musume being the leader of the group, Muffet trusted her. As said before, they were friends since middle school.

While watching her leave, her smile faded. She pulled out her phone and checked the time.

_ 8:00 AM. Better head to class _.


	4. classtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short!! next few chapters are still in the works, including the start of the stuff!!!
> 
> hope y'all don't mind me posting stuff at once uwu

The spider started to walk up the stairs and to her class. Class 3-2. Walking through the double-doors, she moved to her seat. Her desk sat at the far end of the classroom, near the window. 

That was when she noticed the flower, she let out a sigh. She pulled out her chair and sat down, watching the other students, including Musume, file in and take their seats as well. The blonde, upon noticing her friend stare at the plant, once again shot her an apologetic.

“Sorry, we, like, thought you had died.” 

* “It’s fine,” she replied.

Muffet gave her a smile back, and gingerly put the flower in between the pages of her book to preserve it. 

The classes felt as if they dragged on. To most people, it was boring. Listening to the teacher speak and jotting down the notes seemed so mundane to most of the students. That is... except to her. To her it was therapeutic. She didn’t have to think. She didn’t have to know anything. She didn’t have to speak to anybody. She could keep out all the negativity. All she had to do was write and take in the information. 


	5. reunion.

_ 1:00 PM. _

The bell for lunch finally rang, signaling all students to get their bentos and head to their usual spots. Wanting to be alone, the girl headed up to the roof. Only a few students ate up there anyway, so peace and quiet wouldn’t be an issue. What she didn't realize was that this was the place where she and two girls used to eat. She carried the small box up the stairs, holding her head down to look at the ground. Once she found a place to sit, she placed her bento box down.

“You’re… YOU’RE ALIVE?!”

Almost in an instant, the spider was brought into a very tight hug by one of the model students: Kokona Haruka. A girl with purple twin drills and a heart of gold. She was a member of the school’s Drama Club. The purple-haired human lightly pulled away, warm tears dotting the corners of her eyes for a second before cascading down her cheeks. She stared into the girl’s eyes and hugged her again, soothingly rubbing circles on her back.

Feeling herself get choked up for the second time that day, she held herself back. She took a few deep breaths and slowly calmed herself down. 

“Muffet?!” 

Another human came running over and joined the two. This girl was the aforementioned Saki Miyu. Unlike Kokona, her long cyan hair was put into two twintails that turned into drills at the bottom. She was a member of the Cooking Club.

“Jesus Christ, Mu-chan I,” Kokona paused, taking a second to think over her word choice. Before she could say anything else– 

“We thought we lost you.” The cyan-haired human chimed in, letting tears stream down her cheeks as well.

* “G-Guys… I’m fine. I-I’ve just been going through some stuff is all. These past few weeks have been rough for me.”

"Oh, alright," Kokona sighed, letting go of the monster. "You maybe wanna talk about it? The stuff that you’ve been going through, I mean."

Shaking her head, no, Muffet sat down on a nearby bench. While taking out her bento, she gave the two girls a soft smile. Taking a glance down at the food she packed for herself, her mouth watered. She hadn’t had a meal this good looking since… last night. All she had was cereal today and it wasn’t very filling. The spider chuckled.

* “Hah, nah. I’m good. It’s pretty depressing.” 

She dug her hands in and took a bite of a half of the katsu sando (tonkatsu sandwich) that she packed for lunch. Due to being hungry, she finished the half she had in a matter of minutes.

Following her friend’s actions, they sat down on opposite sides of her, opening their bentos as well and then starting to eat.


	6. a gift?

Throughout the thirty minute break, the space between the three was filled with their conversations. Sometimes it was just the gossip she missed, others times it was just things they liked or didn’t like. Eventually, Muffet stood up from her seat and, pivoting on her heel, watched as the students started to leave. One by one, the two girls craned their heads in the direction their friend was looking and closed up their empty lunch boxes.

* “Classtime already?” questioned Kokona, holding onto the black box.

“Seems so,” responded Saki.

* “But–” the spider frowned and stepped away from the bench– “we barely got to reconnect.”   
  
“I know, right,” said Kokona, giving the small group a little pout.

“Well, we better get going, huh?”

“Yeah, Miyu-chan, we should.”

The other two stood up and walked over to their friend. Together, the three of them started walking back to class. They continued to catch upon the way, talking about the clubs they were in along with more current events

“Yamazaki-kun’s been putting us to work lately,” whined the girl with purple drills, rubbing her shoulder as if in pain..   
* “Really,” Muffet questioned, giving a slight tilt of the head.

“Yeah, he’s been real excited about this new show.”

“I heard that students from another school are coming to the performance,” commented the girl with the cyan hair.

Before the two could get any more words in, they arrived at Class 3-2. Letting out a little whimper, she bid her friends adieu and headed back to her seat. Reluctantly, Kokona and Saki waved at the door and headed downstairs their own class.

Muffet was starting to put away her bento when she noticed a box on her desk. Equal dimensions on each face, the box was white, lid included. A neat red bow was tied around it. She leaned from side to side, suspecting the box with suspicion. No blood on the sides. Certainly none underneath, and there was none under the lid either.

_ Who put this here? Is there a tag on it?  _

The spider looked over the box again, taking a close look at the ribbon. There was a little white tag in between the loops. Not wanting to rip it off, she leaned closer. The tag only had two words on it: “To Senpai”.

She looked at her bag and back at the present. Picking the gift up, she gingerly placed it inside.

* “I’ll save this for later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the small hiatus!! i've had a bit of a block, and i'm finally starting to write more of this!!  
apologies for the chapter being short, still low on inspiration :(  
i've already got a bit for the final chapter written sooo :) as well as christmas specials/headcanons!!


End file.
